King Kardia
The is the leader of Gorgom, and was unseen for much of the series. Supposedly it is the most powerful being that had been living for the past 50,000 years. The true face of the Creation King was a giant floating heart was first seen in episode 50. It communicated with the Priests and the two Century Kings via telepathy. It also had monstrous strength that could destroy the entire universe. With his original body destroyed, his heart is the only surviving organ. Every 50,000 years, the existing Creation King dies. When this time draws near, two Century Kings are chosen, eventually to fight each other, the winner claiming both King Stones (and the loser's life, if not in the battle then in the extraction of the King Stone.) and becoming a new Creation King, to rule Gorgom for the next 50,000 years. It is for this that Kotaro Minami and Nobuhiko Akizuki were chosen. S.I.C. Hero Saga In the S.I.C. Hero Saga story, Kamen Rider Black RX: After 0, the fight between Black Sun and Shadow Moon was to determine which body would be most suitable for Gorgom’s ruler, the Creation King to use. He ended up in Shadow Moon’s body. It has Shadow Moon evolving itself into White RX. He hunts Kotaro as they battle and wins with him taking the King Stone from Kotaro and becomes as the whole place starts to grow into a throne. Kotaro rips off the Creation King's chestplate and revealed that it was not his brother but rather the Creation King who had use Nobuhiko's body. Knowing what to do, Kotaro turns into Black RX even without the King Stone and defeats Shadow Moon. Kotaro then wakes up, apparently that was all a dream. Or was it? Decade Nobuhiko Tsukikage, the A.R. World Shadow Moon, took the title of Creation King after overthrowing Tsukasa Kadoya, and taking control of Dai-Shocker. Forms Original Creation King had once possessed an original body but it had destroyed some time ago, leaving his heart intact. Shadow Moon As stated in the Kamen Rider Black RX: After 0, the fight between Black Sun and Shadow Moon was to determine which body would be most suitable for Gorgom’s ruler, the Creation King to use. He ended up in Nobuhiko’s dead body and evolved Shadow Moon into White RX. White RX *'Height': 198.8cm *'Weight': 91kg *'Maximum Jump Height': 60m is a form that appeared in the Kamen Rider BLACK RX SIC Hero Saga. It is essentially Shadow Moon's RX version of Black's, with a silver colored appeared of BLACK RX, but is powered by moonlight instead of sunlight. Creation King *'Height': 197.4cm *'Weight': 75kg *'Maximum Jump Height': 100m is a form exclusive to the Kamen Rider Black RX SIC Hero Saga, After 0. It is a form Shadow Moon took by absorbing both the Sun and Moon King Stones. This form resembles a crimson colored Shadow Moon. The Creation King is essentially the true purpose of those who possess the King Stones, so that the victor may claim the other to become the Creation King and rule the Gorgom for another 50,000 years. Notes See Also *Creation King - Kamen Rider Black counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Leaders